History
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - VKook] Une nouvelle rencontre. Une page qui se tourne et un nouveau chapitre qui commence.


Les larmes dévalaient ses joues depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant alors qu'il déversait sa peine. La relation qu'il menait avec son cadet ne menait à rien et il avait donc préféré y mettre fin avant de le faire encore plus souffrir avec des disputes futures. Il l'aimait. Plus que tout. Mais ça ne semblait pas être suffisant pour leur bonheur. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir un sourire sur le visage de son cadet. Même s'il n'en était pas le responsable. Alors, il avait mis un point final à cette relation. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour eux, cette histoire. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble, tout simplement. Mais, dans tous les cas, disputes mise à part, il avait passé un mois fabuleux avec son cadet et il ne voudrait jamais oublier les instants passés avec lui. Une page se tournait mais ce n'était pour autant pas la fin du roman de sa vie. Demain, un nouveau jour commencerait. Un nouveau jour sans lui à ses côtés.

\- Deux latte et un expresso, s'te plait !

Slalomant entre les tables et les chaises, TaeHyung arriva jusqu'au comptoir où il récupéra la commande avant de la ramener à la table quatre où des jeunes filles gloussaient en le regardant. Passant une main dans ses cheveux roses, il leur sourit avant d'aller vers une autre table pour prendre la commande d'un jeune couple. Une fois fait, il la ramena au comptoir pour que son collègue –et ami– la prépare. Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de son histoire. De leur histoire.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au Nox Coffee, JungKook.

C'était deux ans après leur séparation que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient face à face.

\- Tu n'es pas si facile à retrouver TaeHyung.

\- Menteur. Je sais que t'as parlé à Jin récemment.

\- Oups. Je suis découvert

.

Un petit silence s'installe alors qu'ils se dévisagent l'un l'autre. Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, tout de même. Le cadet a grandi. L'aîné a perdu ses cheveux orange au profit du rose pâle.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ?

\- Un lait chaud, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme derrière le comptoir s'approche alors des deux jeunes pour saluer le cadet.

\- Bonjour JungKook.

\- Bonjour Shin. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- Ça va, ça va.

C'est alors que le jeune rosé va prendre place derrière le comptoir tandis que son cadet prend alors place sur un tabouret face à lui.

\- Je suis content de te revoir et de savoir que tu vas bien.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile mais... Au final, JiMin a été là pour moi contre toutes attentes. Et toi ? Pourquoi avoir abandonné tes études ?

\- Je n'en avais pas la motivation et l'envie. Alors, un mois après toi, j'ai laissé tomber. Puis, Shin m'a récupéré une nouvelle fois et on a monté ce projet. Je me plais ici. Ce lieu n'est rien qu'à nous. Lâcher les bars miteux où l'on se faisait tripoter n'a pas été un grand regret.

\- Je me doute bien. Tu... Enfin, tu...

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai eu quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un hochement approbatif.

\- J'ai repris mes sorties en boîte avec un beau gosse à la clé.

\- Tu...

\- Personne ne m'a soumis à lui. Faut pas rêver. Le chamallow n'a pas calmé mon caractère rebelle.

\- Mais il te va bien. Puis, ce ne serait plus toi sans ce caractère.

\- Exactement. Mais... Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je n'ai cessé de t'attendre.

La surprise se dessine alors sur le visage du rosé.

\- Jung...

\- Tu sais Hyung, je suis toujours amoureux de toi. Deux ans sans te voir... Plus jamais. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je voulais venir te voir mais... Ton appartement me semblait inaccessible. Alors, j'ai gardé contact avec tes amis, prenant de tes nouvelles par ce biais. Je t'en supplie Tae... Ne me dit pas que tu m'as oublié... Je veux être avec toi... Je ne veux que toi...

Les larmes dévalaient les joues du cadet quand il prononce ces mots. Alors, c'est naturellement que TaeHyung pose la tasse de lait sur le comptoir avant d'en faire le tour et de réceptionner le plus jeune quand il se jette dans ses bras. Le temps a passé, les larmes ont coulé et leurs chemins se sont rejoints. Le destin sera-t-il d'accord pour les laisser lier cette fois-ci ? Un baiser échangé au milieu de ce café chaleureux donne le départ à un nouveau chapitre de leur histoire. Ils se sont enfin retrouvé pour ainsi ne plus se séparer. Demain, un nouveau jour commencera. Un nouveau jour avec lui à ses côtés.

\- Je t'aime toujours, JungKook.

Une simple promesse d'un avenir plus lumineux pour leur histoire.

 _Not a day goes by that I don't think_

 _About you and the love you've given me_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

 _'cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

 _Life is just so much better from your love._

 _One Ok Rock - Notes'n'Words_


End file.
